Late Birthday Gift for Writer-of-Worlds
by Pikes Pendragon
Summary: An idea of a modern AU I had lying around mixed with a birthday present. WOO-HOO!


_**Beginning Commentary:**_ SO, my writing friend, writer-of-worlds, had a birthday in April. I, however, was too caught up with schoolwork to do anything for them at that time. But now I have a few days off before summer school, I decided to make up for that. Happy late birthday~!

This is a modern AU I came up with a while ago…which was developed because I thought Kaze would look nice in a short-sleeved dress shirt and glasses. If this is interesting enough, I can elaborate more on this.

* * *

"You know, Kaze, you seem to be quite distracted today," the older man with his teal hair in a messy ponytail commented, placing a pile of books down on the closest surface he could approach.

The younger man with the clean-cut yet still relatively long (for a man, that is) green hair, aged to be around his college years, blinked and freed himself from his daydreaming pose.

"Ah, my apologies, Sir," Kaze quickly spoke, immediately snapping his attention to his boss. "I won't let it happen again."

"Come now, Kaze. I may be your employer, but I've also known you since you were a boy. If something troubles you, I'm open to chat with you. I've yet to reach the level of heartless CEO, after all."

True, Yukimura's book shop was still in its mom-and-pop phase of business; he only managed to open it around four years ago. How it was being slightly successful in the digital area is up to anyone's guess, though.

"Very well," Kaze sighed. "Corrin's birthday is soon approaching and I still have no idea what to do for her. I tried buying tickets for one of her favorite bands, but they sold out the second they were released to the general public."

"Ah, I see. Are there any other performances she might be interested in?"

"Unfortunately, no. …Unless she were somehow into polka music."

Yukimura chuckled slightly before clearing his throat.

"And I'm certain you're far past the phase of giving each other gift cards, correct?"

"If it were just a gift card, I feel she'd think I would break up with her. No, I want this to be special, Sir. We've been together for a few months now, with this being the first birthday of hers where we're a couple."

"In that case, don't go too overboard so that you don't scare her off. If you show too much dedication, she'll think you're obsessed with her. I'd say hold off on the very expensive gifts after a few years have passed, such as jewelry."

"Well noted. Do you have any other suggestions?"

"Hm… How about a trip to the observatory run by Professor Izana? I've heard he's quite a romantic, so a tale such as yours could easily get you in."

Now it was Kaze's turn to chuckle, a warm smile staying on his face afterward.

"That might actually work. Thank you so very much."

"Not a problem. …Though, could you please return to work? I know this might be a slow day, but I still want us to be ready for customers."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

Once work had finished, Kaze returned to his apartment complex building. Before he entered his own, though, a thought occurred to him.

 _Would the observatory be enough for her? I feel she should also get a material gift. …But what?_

Kaze thinned his lips, but then decided to go three doors down to hear other opinions on the matter.

He gently knocked on the door, to which he was greeted by his four-year-old nephew Asugi.

"Hi, Uncle Kaze!" Asugi exclaimed.

Kaze smiled and got to the boy's eye level, soon ruffling his black hair.

"Hello to you, too, Asugi."

"Asugi, I told you not to open the door without asking who's at it!" A woman with her long, black hair in a ponytail and bangs covering her face gently scolded him.

"I'm sorry, Mom…" Asugi pouted.

She sighed, but then paid attention to the man in question. "Oh, hello Kaze. Saizo won't be home from the restaurant until later tonight."

"Sorry to bother you, Kagero. I was actually hoping you could help me come up with a present for Corrin's birthday."

"Get her a bunch of candy!" Asugi exclaimed.

"Now now, we don't want her to get cavities like you would," Kagero smiled. "How about you go play in your room while I help your uncle?"

"Okay, but I hope I get candy for my birthday."

With that, the boy closed the door, and Kagero offered Kaze a place to sit on the couch.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked in the small kitchen.

"No thank you, I'm fine," Kaze replied.

And so, they sat opposite of each other.

"So, what do you need my help in?" Kagero asked.

"Has Corrin told you about anything she's had her eye on? I assume Orochi must gossip about these sorts of things and you _are_ her closest friend."

"Then why not approach her?"

"She drains too much energy from me, if I'm being honest…"

"Yes, she does tend to do that. Let's see… I believe last Tuesday she told me that she saw Corrin walk into Oboro's boutique during her lunch break."

"Interesting. …It's not _too_ expensive there, correct?"

Kagero held a laugh in.

"Fear not, Kaze. I'm sure you can afford her wares on your salary. After all, you don't have to buy her a complete outfit."

"Ah…yes. Good to know…"

"…You were planning on that, weren't you?"

"N-no, of course not."

He soon looked away from her to hide his embarrassment.

* * *

Kaze made note to thank his lucky stars, as the observatory was only fifteen minutes away from town. Professor Izana, although busy with his work, was surprisingly approachable and…quite eccentric.

 _He's almost an exact clone of Orochi…_ Kaze remarked to himself.

As he told his story the good astronomer, Izana looked at him as if he were telling the juiciest gossip, and gasped at the end. He wholeheartedly agreed that Corrin should be treated to a night under the stars, and told Kaze he would clear everything up by next Saturday.

Kaze thanked him, but before he could leave, Izana asked him to go over whether he wanted a laser show or not.

* * *

At first, Kaze was confused as he entered the boutique. It was clearly made for women, and he had no idea which item Corrin solely focused on. What if he got her something she would think was ugly by accident? He was half tempted to call Kagero and ask her to go with him so she could give him her input, or to at least get Orochi's number so he could talk with her about this.

The store's owner, Oboro, herself eventually walked out to see what was wrong, and he explained his woes to the blue haired woman. She snickered, saying that men tended to be clueless about these sorts of things, but still offered her help. Oboro apparently recalled Corrin looking at a new black and white scarf, but told her that she couldn't afford it yet.

 _Ah, now I see. This would match with her hair and favorite headband,_ Kaze thought.

Fortunately, Kaze actually had the money to purchase said scarf.

* * *

Corrin was the kind of girl who preferred sleeping in on the weekend, which made being a light sleeper sensitive to light and sound quite annoying. Such as the case when her phone buzzed on the nearby nightstand. She groaned and pulled her sheets over her head, further messing up her long, white hair, until she remembered:

 _OH, RIGHT! Today's my birthday!_

Birthday texts began flooding since last night at midnight, with the first sender being her mother of all people. With all the texts, though, Kaze had yet to message her. She was starting to get worried until she got a buzz.

 _ **you are free tonight yes?**_

Corrin squeaked. He was always so formal with her and she thought it was adorable.

 _ **yep~! ;3**_

 _ **Perfect. i'll pick you up at 6. :-)**_

She had to remember that her cousin and roommate, Azura, was sleeping in the next room and to prevent screaming on the top of her lungs, she buried her head in her pillow and squealed. Corrin couldn't really explain why she was as excitable as she was now. Normally, she felt more of a mature bond with her boyfriend of seven months, as she did her best to act her age around him, but today she felt like a high schooler all over again.

Azura had given Corrin an iTunes gift card for $50 along with a cute little card with an iguana on it before she had to head off for rehearsals. She received a Facetime chat with her "siblings" (family friend's children) all the way in Nohr (in order: Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise) all wishing her a happy birthday before Xander had to leave for a business meeting. A few hours after breakfast, her stepsiblings of Hoshido (in order: Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura) had coerced her to eating lunch with them and spending most of the afternoon in the local square.

"We wanted to plan a surprise party, but our restaurant has another party planned tonight," Corrin's red-headed older sister Hinoka sighed.

"Yes, one of our shareholders Anna decided to have a family reunion," the man with the long, spiky black hair named Ryoma added.

"Nothing wrong with that, I'm glad I can spend time with you at all!" Corrin smiled.

Ryoma gave Corrin a commissioned painting of flowers, saying that Kagero had quite an eye when she was serious about her artwork. Hinoka presented a model aircraft, which at first confused everyone until Corrin told them that the two of them bonded over flight shows. Takumi did his best to act like he didn't care when he gave his older half-sister a copy of the fourth book in _The Illusionary Mages_ saga, one of their favorite series. And Sakura timidly gave Corrin a little pink plush dragon.

* * *

After doing some window shopping, Corrin had returned home to relax and continue reading birthday messages as she snacked away on her hidden junk food stash. Azura was a complete health nut, so she had to make sure she wouldn't get any crazy ideas.

…Speaking of crazy ideas…

 _ **babe are we going to a fancy restaurant tonight?**_ Corrin typed.

After a few minutes, a response appeared.

 _ **oh no i'm sorry :-(**_

 _Whew, I can eat before we go, then._

 _ **dont worry i still love you 3 we can hang out after this?**_

 _ **i would like that very much :-)**_

Corrin laughed to herself, he started typing with emoticons not too long after the two started dating and even after all this time, he was still doing the basics. She couldn't wait to see how he would react to emojis.

* * *

A knock on the door was soon to be heard, and after doing some last minute touch-ups, Corrin took a deep breath and opened the door.

"HEY!" She exclaimed, soon launching herself into her boyfriend's arms. Fortunately, Kaze was grounded well enough to not fall backward in this surprise attack.

"Happy birthday, dear," Kaze said after sharing a short kiss and pressing his forehead against hers. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep, let me just lock the door behind me. So, what do you have planned for tonight, hm?"

"That's a surprise."

"Ooh, this is gonna be good."

Corrin bounced a little, which Kaze found utterly adorable.

Kaze once again made note to thank his luck, as his roommate Silas had agreed to let him borrow the car for this occasion. Silas was a pleasant guy in general, but he was serious about his car. One time, someone scratched it and it took all of Silas' willpower not to yell at the one responsible.

"Saizo wanted me to tell you happy birthday as well, as he's busy at the restaurant tonight," Kaze said as he opened Corrin's door for her.

"Ah, okay. For a second there I thought he disliked me," Corrin joked. "After all, Kagero and Asugi actually sent me a video with him not there."

"He's never been one for celebrations, if I'm to be honest."

Because it was her birthday, Kaze allowed Corrin to listen to her favorite station. However, he still preferred a quiet car so he could focus more and be able to speak clearly without talking over whatever music Corrin was listening to.

"We're heading out of town?" Corrin asked. "Oh gosh, oh gosh."

Kaze chuckled a bit.

"Don't worry, dear, I'm not planning anything malicious."

"Kaze, you're too sweet to do anything malicious. I'm just getting excited is all."

"Ah, I see."

"Plus you have to remember I've been taking that self-defense class."

"I remember, poor Jakob had his back out for nearly three days when you demonstrated your prowess to me."

* * *

Kaze made sure to park a little distance away from the observatory, as he wanted to surprise Corrin as much as he could. He wanted to have her eyes closed until they approached it, but anyone could see the observatory nearly a mile away with how big it was.

"I haven't seen this place before," Corrin said. "Is it new?"

 _Whew, the surprise isn't completely ruined._

"It is for you," Kaze smiled, once again opening Corrin's door for her and holding his hand out for her to hold onto.

They approached the normal-looking doorway and into a slightly dark hallway. Kaze made sure to help Corrin up a spiral staircase, and they soon approached Professor Izana standing in front of his desk and a telescope.

"Welcome, welcome! I'm Professor Izana, but please call me Izana!" He eagerly shook Corrin's hand.

"Oh, hello. I'm Corrin," she laughed awkwardly. "Nice to meet you."

"Very lovely to meet you, as well. Your boyfriend here wanted to make tonight extra special, so you must be quite the special little lady."

"Uh, thank you…"

Kaze cleared his throat.

"Oh, right! We're in for a real treat tonight, so please, head back downstairs and follow the light filled hallway to find your seats."

"He sure is spontaneous," Corrin whispered.

"Indeed," Kaze remarked quietly. "Still a nice fellow, though. I promise."

* * *

The two found their seats, which Corrin remarked was like a movie theater, and the dome ceiling slowly opened itself up. Corrin gasped as the night sky revealed itself, a very nice shade of navy blue mixed with a few lighter shades, clear of any clouds, and thanks to the lack of city lights, the stars could actually be seen.

"There's so many," Corrin said under her breath.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Kaze grinned as he held onto Corrin's hand.

"They're incredible!"

Corrin gasped once more when she noticed a shooting star. The first shooting star of that night, as it were.

"A meteor shower?! I can't believe that the sky decided to give me a meteor shower for my birthday!"

Kaze was stunned, he certainly hadn't planned for that to happen. He looked over to the window above him and noticed Izana giving him a thumb's up.

 _Is this a special effect, then?_ Kaze thought.

"Oh, Kaze, this is wonderful!" Corrin exclaimed, soon wrapping her arms around Kaze's shoulders and kissing his cheek in rapid succession.

"Well, I actually had another gift that I found the other day…" Kaze said as he tried to reach for the gift. Corrin halted after he spoke, and he managed to give her a small pink box with a black ribbon tied on it.

Corrin once again gasped (this must be a new record) as the black and white scarf appeared.

"OH MY… HOW DID YOU KNOW!?" Corrin squeaked.

"Let's just say I had a friend to help." Kaze pressed a small kiss on Corrin's cheek this time. "Happy birthday, my love."

Corrin felt like her heart could burst right out of her chest with how sweet Kaze was being. She immediately stood out of her seat and sat right on Kaze's lap to wrap her arms around his shoulders once more and kiss him this time on the lips. …And repeated that action for a few minutes or so.

"Well now I have to find a way to make your birthday as special as this one," Corrin spoke as she attempted to catch her breath.

"Honestly, you don't have to…" Kaze blushed.

"But babe, you're always such a sweetheart to me! Can't I be a sweetheart to you?"

She gave him a big pair of puppy dog eyes and an overdramatic quivering lip. Kaze couldn't help himself from laughing softly.

"Alright, I'll let you do that. But just to let you know, I've always thought you were a sweetheart."


End file.
